Love is Alchemy
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: [super long oneshot]After Winry is no longer safe at her home she goes far away to be safe under protection of military. When she meets Ed and Al as Alice whom they don't know, she teaches them all about Love's part in Alchemy. Ed and Winry. FMA Rocks!


I had really not intended this to be a fic I publish but after realizing how much I liked it I decided I would, for those people who **_love_** **_Ed x Winry_ fics** as much as I do, any length of fic does me well to read. So here it is, all finished. It's a one shot but if I wrote a one shot it's so long it's like a story in one chapter so one chapter but it's very long, bye.

Summary: What happens when Ed and Al run into a girl whose lost everything dear to her but not only is she that but she's a crystal alchemist, and she is the creator of another philosopher's stone and knows it's secrets. When the time comes for Ed and Al to be in danger as normal she saves them revealing who she really is… Winry and Ed fic

Love is Alchemy

I was just walking down my street when a kid and a suit of armor crashed into me. The suit of armor stood up. "I'm sorry miss, my brother and I didn't mean to cause any problems, can we just stay with you for a while?"

"I guess, and what would your name be suit of armor and kid who hides behind suits of armor?" The suit of armor laughed and I looked at the kid.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my brother Edward Elric and who are you miss?" I laughed.

"Sorry Alphonse, It's funny because I've never met a boy who was brothers with a suit of armor and I've also never met a talking, walking suit of armor, or one that is so polite."

"I'm not a suit of armor, I'm a boy; well I was a boy. It's a long story, but you forgot to tell me your name miss?"

"My name is Alice Mirada. You might have heard of my father and mother the famous Mirada duo, since you travel you might." Alphonse shook his head. "So what are you two doing here, and running from?"

"The military, how long can we stay here Alice?"

"As long as you two want, I don't ever get company. It's nice to have someone my age like you Alphonse." Ed freaked out and Alphonse tried to calm him down. "Alphonse, what is wrong with Ed?"

"Ed's sensitive about his height, but thank you so much for letting us stay here Alice we really appreciate it, don't we Ed?"

"Yah, yah, whatever, thanks." Ed murmured.

"I should really be thanking you two, I get very lonely up here all by myself. Sometimes I wonder if I should leave my house and go make friends somewhere else." I sighed looking at Alphonse.

"You could come with us, and be our friends." Alphonse suggested.

"No Al, we can't risk anyone else getting hurt." I laughed and looked at Ed.

"You wouldn't need to worry about me, Ed. You might want to worry about yourself though."

"Why would that be?" Ed replied.

"Because I'm not the one being chased, am I. You are plus I'm certified."

"Certified?"

"Nothing that you two would understand, it's an ancient art and all."

"Wait, you mean Alchemy. Alice, are you an Alchemist?" I nodded.

"Very funny Alice, you're an Alchemist, a girl Alchemist. Isn't that funny Al?"

"No Ed, I think she's serious. What kind of Alchemist are you Alice?"

"I don't know what the technical term for it is but I can turn anything and everything into a crystal, and transmute anything into anything else."

"Can I see your transmutation circle?"

"A what circle?"

"Transmutation circle, Ed, will you draw her yours you?" Ed sighed and I handed him a paper and he drew a transmutation circle.

"Oh that circle, yep, I don't need one, crystal alchemy is a gentle art, and writing on it would damage the surface."

"Wait, you're seriously an Alchemist?" Ed asked.

"Yep, and certified too, from my parents army. The best army in the world, I'm the second in command general's daughter." Ed jumped back.

"It's not safe here, come on Al, let's go." Ed stood up and turned around.

"Oh please don't leave. It's not safe out there at this time of day, whoever's after you could easily find you in these open fields. I'd like company if you're willing to stay."

"You're a general's daughter it's not safe here." I laughed.

"Ed, we can trust her, I know it, she's not going to give us to them. She's a pure hearted alchemist like many of the alchemists before our time, if she says that we left hours ago the opposite direction then they'd believe her, come on."

"Please Ed, I still don't understand who you and your brother are but I'm sure that I can help you. I trust Alchemists more than my own parents, they kill people who don't need to die, and I'm ashamed of it, let me help, please Ed?"

"Fine Alice, but just for a short time."

"Yah, so Alice you must have been an Alchemist for a long time and you must know something about the rare crystal called 'The Philosopher's Stone'."

"No, no, no, not again. Help!" I screamed, alerting Ed.

"Calm down Alice, what's wrong?"

"Saying the name of the stone in the presence of me burns me. It's a creation of mine, a part of me. I know the stone, because as much as I hate it, I made the stone." I closet my eyes.

"Are you serious, you know the secrets behind the stone?" I nodded. "Can you explain it to us?"

"I'd rather not but why so curious about the stone Alphonse and Ed?"

"I'm the stone, Alice. I was fused with a bomb and then they saved me by fusing my soul with the stone." My eyes opened wide.

"So you know my creation very well, right?"

"No, not really, we keep having some problems with it."

"I did too, but it serves its purpose to heal the injured well, right?"

"I guess, but how did you create it."

"You do realize that it is red. It's made from the blood of me. From the blood I transfused it into the stone so it could heal people."

"I see you too, have the mark on your armor, the blood seal; the seal of the Elric Family."

"How did you know, did you know my father?" Ed asks annoyed by more people knowing stuff about him without him telling them.

"No, I can read what the symbol says. Many say that the language of Alchemy was lost but I can still read it, your family's Alchemy is very new, in closer generations."

Ed asks jumpily, "So couldn't any crystal alchemist make a Philosopher's Stone? Why wouldn't they?"

"Most don't know only me and my brothers know how to make the philosophers stones, one of my brothers is a FullMetal alchemist like you, Ed. I haven't seen my two brothers in many years, one is normal, the other is a alchemist, I never learned how he created his stone, but it's still very valuable."

"I think I know them." Ed said.

"So how is he?"

"Um Alice, he died, the stone was your other brothers who used the stone to save his younger brother, and the younger brother used his alchemy to fuse my soul with the stone and now they both are gone, sorry."

"It's okay, after leaving everyone alone in my family, I should be used to it by now. I haven't seen my father or mother in so many years, it's just a guess but I think they're dead, they use to write, no longer."

"I feel so sorry for you Alice."

"Yah me too Al, but that's what you get when you join the military." Ed said without compassion.

"Ed, that wasn't very nice."

"No Alphonse, he's right, they knew they could die if they joined the military and that's why happened. I knew they wouldn't return. If they did then luck was with them, that's why I created the stone, to save those who protect us from people seeking to hurt others."

"I just wish I could do more for the other Alchemists. I'm a crystal alchemist so my alchemy isn't very useful on the battlefield like yours is Ed. I wish it was, but sadly, it's not."

"Whatever, girls don't belong on the battle field anyway. Stay here, it's better. You would have saved us a lot of trouble by turning yourself into the military as a creator of the philosopher's stone."

"I guess I could have, but they don't believe a girl could be an alchemist. The people who do are your higher ups."

"Like who?"

"My father's best friend if I recall, by name was Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."

"What, your father was friends with Mustang?" Ed yelled.

"I believe so, I just know he's alive and he's the only one who believed I was an alchemist. He sent me here to keep me safe, he was a really good alchemist, and you know him?"

"No, I don't."

"Yah you do brother, remember he's our boss, and you fought him to find out about another crystal alchemist named Marcoh; and to make him keep that cute little kitty, remember brother."

"Thanks Al." Ed smacks his forehead.

"Marcoh, he's my uncle, I believe. Or something like that, maybe just a close friend, he said I had the potential and heart to be a crystal alchemist."

"That's really nice, so Al how long do you want to stay?" Ed asked.

"I don't know Ed, but the longer we stay the more of track they become so the longer the better."

"Whatever, just don't get us in trouble Alice, or you'll be in for it." I nodded.

"Alphonse, you suit looks pretty dirty, would you like me to clean it, I have cleaners for my crystals, they should work really good on your suit. Oh and Ed, you can clean yourself up in the bathroom."

"Yah thanks." I sighed, and then Ed walked away.

"What's wrong, Alice."

"Oh, nothing, Ed, does he ever respect girls?"

"I don't think so, only tough girls. You like my brother, don't you?"

"Um, no why would you think that." I look away.

"You do." I took Alphonse outside.

"Al, it's me Winry." I took my wig off and undid my hair.

"Winry, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here escaping from the military they think I know where you guys are. I didn't but now I did. I'm registered as a new person and stuff. I didn't like that much. Only the fact that my name's not Alice and my parents were doctors for the military, and not army officials."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was having fun, and I still have to hide my identity from anyone, that's why I'm so far away." I sighed.

"Are you really an alchemist?"

"Sadly, yes, everything else I said was true, except that this is where I ran off too. Roy said it wasn't safe for me to be out their, my brothers us really the ones who made the stone you are bonded with. I wish Ed and I would have never meddled in Alchemy." I sighed.

"So why didn't you tell us when you saw us, you could have fixed me, and Ed, and saved our mom."

"I did help you two, but Ed never asked for my help, so I never gave it."

"That's why, Winry, you don't' need Ed's permission."

"Ed's just a sourpuss now, what's wrong with him?"

"He's running from the law, he misses you and his simple life back home. He's wanted, he's part metal and he feels guilty for putting me in this suit."

"Poor Ed, I feel so bad for him. Why don't you guys stay here, I really am very lonely. The military has orders to leave me alone, so they wouldn't check here."

"Are you going to tell Ed who you are Winry?"

"No, I'm just going to have my chance for fun. You can't tell him either, he needs to relax. Who knows what will happen if he finds out it's me."

"He'll probably freak out or something; or he'll be so happy. Either one would be good for him."

"Now that that's decided, let's go in a get you all both settled in. I'll get that polish for you, too."

"Thanks Alice." I nodded and walked off, after polishing Al's armor I wondered why Ed was taking so long.

"Ed you okay in there?"

"Yah, I'm fine. Go to sleep I'll see you and Al in the morning."

"Okay, see you then." I truly did miss the days when Ed, Al and I were all normal just hanging out together, but then he had to become a state certified alchemist and leave. I visited but I still missed the duo. I wish I could do more for them but sadly I can't.

I awoke to a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and it was the military. "What would you want?" I asked.

"Have you Alice Regalds seen two boys, state alchemists, Edward and Alphonse?" Major Marcelo said.

"Maybe I have maybe I haven't. If you'd like to know they went the opposite way of your arrival." I said huffily. "What did the brothers done to you?" I asked.

"Let us come in to your humble house, it's more of a mansion for you isn't it." I shrugged and turned the doors on the walls to gems, to mask them into the background. Major Marcelo walked in my house and looked around.

"Yes it is, I haven't had visitors in a long time so sorry about the mess, so what brings you here, I am under military protection, you were told to stay away from me."

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay, and if you had seen the Elric Boys." He asked, trying his hardest not to offend me.

"I would like to know what they ever did to you." I asked politely.

"They have the philosopher's stone, and they are supposed to return it to us." Greedy Military, how dare you think Ed would turn in his own brother?

"Have you ever thought that the two boys need the stone more than yourselves."? I said trying to make them understand Al and Ed.

"Surely the creator of such a mighty artifact has a connection to it, to locate it." The major said trying to get the information out of me.

"I know where the stone is at all times, yes. Will I help you? No."

"Why not, Alice?" He asked very cunningly.

"The army is my protection, I don't work for the army, got it."

"We could kill you right in your tracks Alice, you know that, correct?"

"Yes, do I care, no."? I said trying to act brave.

"Just do a favor to those who protect you and tell us where they are."

"No, I'd rather not." I said scared for my life but had to protect my friends.

"Useless Alchemists. First the Elric Brothers, now you, where have all the good alchemists gone? Do me a favor or I'll kill you." He raised a gun to me.

"Fine, kill me, but when I die so does the stone, I hold all its secrets, and the youngest Elric brother dies because he is the stone."

"Don't believe her men."

"Kill me on this spot, good-bye Alphonse Elric, stone and it's secrets."

"I don't care for the boy, or the stone, as long as it can't be used, that's the mission." The shot me and I fell to the ground. The wall blasted open and Ed and Al appeared from the rubble and smoke.

I tried to get to my feet. I feel back down. "Winry!" Al ran to my rescue.

"Winry?" Ed asked then he looked at me with the most kind-hearted look I'd ever seen.

"So the courageous Ed and Al Elric come to the girl's rescue. Sad that your brother will soon die, as well as the stone will perish."

"So sorry that I lied to you Ed, and not sorry about the lie to you major. My stone and the stone that Al is made of are not one in the same, he'll live, and I won't." Ed looked at me.

"You can't be Winry, you just can't." I laughed and pulled of my wig and undid my hair tie.

"Once again, I'm smarter than you Ed and still taller. Help me up, will you."

"I can't, I'll hurt you." I shook my head and he helped me up. The army had their guns raised.

"Mustang, nice to see you again." He looked at me and walked calmly over to Ed and I.

"Ed, and Winry, you're looking horrible my dear. Did any of my men fire on you?" I nodded and pointed to Major Marcelo. "You were commanded not to fire on any account, guns down, especially the girl who's under our protection from the Elric Brothers."

"What!" Ed yelled.

"It automatically put me in trouble to be with you Ed, and you too Al; so they made me promise to stay away from you, and I did, but you always seem to find me." I laughed.

"Guess what Mustang, you and all state alchemists are going down." Major pulled the trigger and I stepped in front of it getting hit backwards.

"Winry!" Ed said coming to help me.

"Ed, I've got this one. Okay?" He was confused but soon Ed and Al would understand it all.

"Whoever hurts another person in the room, costs everyone in the room to die. I'll do it, trust me. Ed and Al, go, far away. I've got this. None of you are to ever hard Ed or Al again. They are now under my watch, got it. One move other than the Elric brothers and it's the end for us all."

"I don't care." Major was about to fire and Mustang grabbed me and shoved me backwards into Ed who caught me.

"You okay?" He asked I nodded, as everything seemed so simple now.

"The girl is the alchemist who has the guts to kill us all, she will no doubt. You fire and we all go down, her alchemy is worst than death it can do anything. So leave."

"The girl is no alchemists, girls can't be alchemists." I laughed, and stood up.

"Mustang, I suggest you stand back unless you want to get hurt." He nodded and stepped behind me and next to Ed. "Watch this!" I clapped my hands together and touched the ground and it turned to crystals.

"You're an alchemist, Winry?" I nodded; Ed was a little behind in this matter.

"Still hiding the truth from those it could help, huh Winry? Or hurt is some matters."

"So girly, you're an alchemist, hurray for you. I can still kill you, crystals aren't going hurt me."

"Fine if that's how it has to be."

"No!" Mustang yelled and I clapped my hands and touched the major and he fell to the ground immediately gasping for air.

"That's not crystal alchemy, what is that?" Ed asked I fell to the ground and was so weak I could barely hear. "C. Mustang, what kind of alchemy is that?"

"Winry is a crystal alchemist, and within crystal alchemy, comes also blood alchemy within each other. Winry did something to Marcelo that's irreversible but the same thing that she did to him, she did to herself; equivalent exchange, Ed."

"She's gone, isn't she, isn't she?" Ed yelled.

"No, she knew equivalent exchange; she knew if she killed him, she'd die herself. She'd never kill him, I knew it but I had to remind her, alchemy won't work when it's done in anger, but I now realize it wasn't done in anger at all. It was done in something totally different. It was done in…

…Love." Ed turned around to his brother who had figured it out.

"What do you mean Al?"

"He means Ed, Winry loves you and Al like family, her family. If you understood love then you'd know how she is going to live."

"Brother, all along she knew that if she cured us she'd have to face the facts that it would kill her, creating so much for equivalent exchange can be done, but it has big debt, she couldn't. She loved us but she couldn't risk messing up and hurting you more."

"It was more that that Ed and Al. Marcelo was the one person who wanted to kill you out of pure anger, Al can't die. Her mission was to protect you. As a state alchemist, he wanted to kill you, just for that. She knew Al needed you, so she had to protect you at all costs. Love guided her to save you by causing him to never move again, but equivalent exchange strikes again."

"I can't do anything, can I, can I?" Ed smashed the floor with his fists, I could feel his pain, and I knew because I could sense Al's sadness for Ed, through the stone.

"Ed, it's okay. You and Al are safe now; no one shall harm you again. You're safe, now go save yourselves. Equivalent exchange works in the stone too you know. It's not what you thought it was. You can't create your mother's soul, souls can't be created, only one in the same, you can create a body, but not the soul of your mother. Promise me you'll use the stone to save Al and yourself."

"What, how, I thought you said I couldn't."

"Come here Al." Al walked toward me, and sat down next to me. "Ed, shrink the suit down to the size that he would be now." Ed did as he was told. "Now, I shall finally save you Al, and shall with this last token of my love and friendship, cause my death, then whatever, good-bye Ed, and Al." I took a piece of chalk and drew a human transmutation circle on Al's small sized armor. "Good-bye."

"Stop!" Al yelled.

"What Al?" I asked, not being able to physically see him.

"Don't, I understand what you're doing, I know. Let me save you first." I laughed. "The stone is still useful enough to heal your skin, where you were shot, right?"

"Yah, but why would you do that?"

"Duh Winry, because I love you too, I mean, Al and I love you too. If you're going to die then we're going to make sure you have 100 chance to live."

"Good-luck." Al touched his hand to me, and I could feel my body healing itself. Every time I'd fix someone's wound it needed a change of process, this didn't why?

"Why doesn't this stone work on Equivalent Exchange?"

"I don't know Winry, you know everything about the stone."

"It's because it's using the blood of the one it was taken from to repair mine, and give me that blood, it's still Equivalent Exchange."

"Makes as much sense as anything else does."

"Well once again, bye Ed, bye Al. This is it, so good-bye."

"Stop." Ed yelled.

"What now, Ed."

"Let me help. Since you have to be able to shape the metal for Al's body, just let me help you get it to a shape you could change into flesh."

"Wait, change, equivalent exchange, you're a genius, Ed." I kissed him on the cheek. "I still can't let you do this Ed, it's still to dangerous for you."

"Danger, I like danger, it's like it's my middle name or something. I'll bend the metal; you take it from there. How is it done?"

"I place your metal transmutation circle on Al's armor, then draw a star around it, then you shape the body and I change it into human flesh."

"I'm scared brother."

"It's okay, Al; Winry knows what she's doing. Trust us, I'm helping her, nothing will go wrong, promise."

"Of course brother, I trust you and Winry. Go ahead."

"Ready, one, two, three."

Ed's Viewpoint

"Brother, Winry, you did it I have a body again. It looks like mine, how did you do it?" He looked around and I smiled at him, and then realized that Winry was gone.

"Winry, where are you?" I looked around and Al helped, he was happy to do anything for Winry and I.

"Equivalent Exchange brother, it's fair, fair trade."

"It doesn't sound fair, the suit was changed into human flesh, nothing else was needed, except someone to transmute it, she shouldn't have gone, and it's not fair." I sat down and pouted.

"You're just upset because the stone's gone, and you're still half metal." I sighed, maybe Al was right, wait, and no he wasn't.

"Al now that's just plain mean, we just lost our best friend and you're making a joke about me only thinking about myself, not nice Al. Winry was our friend, she can't be gone."

"Ed, our mother died, and she was our mom; life isn't always fair. Alchemy is just is something that requires fairness."

"No, mom did things for us, but Winry died for you and even with my help I couldn't save her, it isn't allowed to work like this. Winry died, in sacrifice for you, it's all against Alchemy's Laws." Ed pounded his head against the wall.

"Edward, the law is always the same, if her sacrifice wasn't needed, maybe she's just not in plain sight." I jumped up at what the General said.

"You're saying something, I just don't know what."

"FullMetal, if law doesn't require a sacrifice then she's still here, so find her, she may not be in this room, but she could be alive, you just need to look for her."

I ran everywhere inside the house, then looked at the clock, it was 3 hours later after we did the transmutation so she could be anywhere in a 3 hour walking distance. "Al, if you just did some super major alchemy, where would you go?"

"To bed brother, alchemy is very tiring and I'd want to go to sleep, I could always look at what I created in the morning. Unless I was in a battle." I hugged Al, for the first time in about 6 or 7 years. It felt nice to hug my brother; after all we've been through.

"Brother, you're squishing me, go find her." I nodded, and ran off.

"Thanks Al, and guess what, I'm taller than you. Sorry about crushing you again, you're so small compared to before, were you always small?" Al looked at me, to go or he might hurt me.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to Winry's room, and then I saw her, she looked tired, but she was peacefully sleeping. I couldn't resist but to thank her so much for saving Al and doing all this stuff for him and I in the last 6 or 7 years.

"Winry?" I asked, careful to make sure she wasn't so exhausted that she couldn't move.

"Ed, hey, how's Al?" I careful walked over to her, careful not to hurt her if she had any from the alchemy.

"He's good, and he looks just like I did a few years ago… except…

"He's taller than you were, I know, I saw him then walked up here, the alchemist isn't effected by the alchemy effect, you would have been asleep a few more hours if not for helping me, Al was the alchemy so he's not effected, Mustang was far away from it when it happened."

"I owe you a lot, Winry. I owe you my capability to get around, to walk and pretty much the fact that I'm living to you, I would have bleed to death if I was alone, and Al's soul would be gone and I would have never thought to put him and the armor, and then you brought him back. I owe you my life pretty much, Al does too but Al already worships you. You okay?"

She nodded, I guess I was being sensitive and it surprised her. "You complimenting me, and thanking me feels nice, it's very calming after a good days work of Alchemy. Come here." I did as she said and came close and she kissed me on the lips and it was the most amazing thing I've ever felt. I could sense my stomach being sick, but it was nice, and I was blushing. "You complete me, Edward Elric, if it wasn't for you, I'd be sitting here waiting for an adventure rather than listing to the adventures of yours. I like you much more when you're nice. You are next remember, just let me sleep, okay?" I nodded and walked out there like some babbling idiot.

"Ed, are you okay, is she…?" Al was about to cry and I just shook my head and collapsed on the coach. "What happened, did she kiss you?" I nodded. "Brother, that's so great, so what's wrong?"

"I don't really understand, Al. why did she do that? I'm the one who owes everything to her, not the other way around."

"Girls are complicated Edward, some days they hate you, some they want you to go away, some they love you. No man will ever understand everything about girls but Winry, and this I understand."

"Care to share with me." I asked.

"You were nice to her, thanked her and complimented her, correct?" I nodded. "She thanked you back, she just thought that with you at this nice stage you wouldn't kill her for kissing you, so she took the initiative and kissed you. Smart girl, Edward; she's not afraid of you but she knows how to handle a guy."

"So she knew that since I was being nice that I wouldn't yell at her for kissing me, so she kissed me. Why did she want to kiss me anyway?"

"You are so dull Edward, I'm don't know how your brother and anyone else for that matter can stand you, especially a girl like Winry."

"I'm so confused."

"Brother, Winry likes you, not like me, but more, understand more." I nodded, I never really had feelings like this but I wish someone understood me, because I sure didn't.

Riza walked into the house and looked at me. "FullMetal, you're under arrest!"

"Not again." I said upset and wanting to understand my feelings, and wanting to stay with Winry, and have my body back. Winry was the girl who makes my limbs able to move, she did all that for me, and what do I go in do, get myself in trouble. I'm really nice to someone I owe my life to huh. "What are the charges, Hawkeye?"

"Endangering Miss. Rockwell, she was under governments' protection and by doing that you caused a army military official to be hurt, what do you say to that?"

"I endangered her? I didn't mean to she was just a girl who offered to help me; I really had no idea it was her or that she was under military protection. I didn't do that to Major Marcelo Winry did?"

"FullMetal is guilty, give it up Ed, Winry did it to protect you, that's why we took her out here, her emotions control her alchemy so by she wanted to save you and Al you activated it and endangered everyone."

"I really didn't mean to hurt the major, I missed Ed and Al and I wanted them back, when someone hurts them, they're in for it, from me. I mislead Ed and let him in the grounds why he was running around; I took care of him because he and Al needed it, nothing more. I say that Ed and Al are both under my protection under the military." Winry had stood up for me, and my actions, even though a little bit of them was her fault.

"Come with me, Winry, we need you to explain this in detail." She nodded and followed out Hawkeye out to the yard, I went close to the door, and then eves dropped. "Winry, you can't protect Ed, the rules of your protection strictly forbid any contact with Military agents, so Ed can't be near you, Al can however."

"You can't do this, Ed's never done anything to me in his life, except he's yelled at me a lot, but I can handle that with a wrench…I'd never think to use Alchemy on Ed if it wasn't to help him."

"The laws don't understand feelings, they're made for his safety. The law isn't to protect you from attacking Ed, it's to protect Ed from being hurt by a battle with you and another person, it's happened for centuries."

"What if I joined the military, then I'd be in ranks to change the law about alchemists, correct?" Hawkeye smacked her head.

"Yes, but you'd have to fight Ed for that, that's why. You have to fight an Alchemist on your level to be able to be a state certified alchemist and that means you'd have to kill Ed in order to save Ed."

"What, who made these crazy laws?" I'd like to know the same thing Winry, really.

"I can't follow orders, Hawkeye. I out rank you and all military agents around allowed in the area, rules, keep them." Riza was very upset with Winry but Winry was smarter than Riza for sure.

"Okay, but I have to take Edward with me, it's the rules, he violated the rules too, and I have to turn myself in, and Mustang does too, don't we all make this great. Al's free to stay here with you; it's not save for him without his armor. He's weak, I'd recommend you feed him." Feed Al, I haven't heard that it so many years, since the day our mom died.

"You do know I'll figure a way out of this, right? Ed needs me to help him, I'll find a way, and you do know that." Her help me, what a joke. Wait, it's true. She's been helping me the whole time; I guess I do need her, sorry.

"For your and Ed's sake, I do hope you find a way out of this. Or, Ed will be in jail as well as without his brother and you'll be taking care of Al for a long time, until he grows up and gets married." Great, I'm in jail and Al's getting married; I don't like what's going to happen without Winry. I really do need her.

I jumped from out of the door; I hereby resign from the military. "What, Ed?"

"FullMetal, you have to have a purpose to resign or retire."

"I do, I found the stone, and now it's gone, my mission's completed Al's back in his body and I'm fine so I hereby resign on the noted reasons." I smiled at Winry and she blushed.

"You two have a ton of paperwork to do, mission statements, the stone, and resignation papers, and you miss Winry have to explain if you want the army's protection or not." Riza said finally realizing that when I want something, or Winry for that matter, I get it.

"I'd go with not, now that I have two metal alchemists around and I have one last use for my alchemy, it's all over for my career in needed protection. I know who someone who has a brother to catch up with so he has purpose to resign." I couldn't wait to protect her. Wait…I was being left in charge of Winry.

"Looks like your friend over there just figured out that he's on probation in orders to protect you and spend time with his brother." I snapped out of it.

'What!"

"I'll file all that paperwork for you Edward, you and Al have catching up to do and you have girls to protect." I looked at Winry who was happy. "Oh and FullMetal, be gentle with her, she's a girl, you're a lot stronger than you think with those metal limbs. Oh, is Al really human again?" I nodded and smiled, using my human hand to take hold of Winry's hand.

"Did I ever tell you how smart and beautiful you are?" I said to her, and she shook her head. "I owe so much to you."

"Not as much as I owe to you, Edward Elric."

"No really you're my best friend and have been my whole life, even after I left you, you still cared for me the same and did so much more than anyone could ever ask of you."

"The power of love is what keeps my control of my powers, that's why I could never hurt you, my love for you would stop me from doing any irrational. I know what comes next, do you?"

"No, what?"

"It's a job that I have that causes me to see you a few times a year for repairs, the items I work on that happen to be connected to your body."

"Oh yeah, that." I laughed. "How could I forget that?"

"You ready?"

"No."

"Why not, Ed?"

"It's been a part of me so long, can't I keep it?" She shook her head at me, and laughed.

"It will become the part of you it has represented for all this time, equivalent exchange Ed, I have to change it into the arm you once had." I sighed, and understood.

"It's very special to me, because it brought me closer to you after a long battle and it was damaged it brought you to me even if it was for a short while, It was very important."

"I know, it will always be a part of you, Ed. I'm changing the auto mail that I created for you and brought me to you every time into part of your flesh. It'll always be there, part of you, just like me. Ready now?" I nodded.

"I'm helping."

"You can't do alchemy on yourself, Ed. It's forbidden, you can change anything else to anything but alchemy can't be preformed out of greed or personal gain, only for love, happiness for others, and protection. Evil's alchemy causes them to die, that's why I was worried when you were in war and used your alchemy, it's like that."

"Okay, I'll just be ready, draw the circle and get it over with."

"You're worst than when I first put auto mail on you, more nicer and taller though."

"You really think I got taller?" When I looked down my arm was back to normal, I could feel her skin touching me, and it felt nice. Then while I was amazed with my arm she changed my leg. I stood up and fell, then, she caught me.

"You're a lot lighter then you were, it'll take some getting use to but, you're your old self, except newer, and better than ever."

"You always could, couldn't you?"

"Could what?"

"Do this, you always had a chance didn't you?" She smacked me with the wrench. "What?"

"Edward Elric, use your brain, if I could have done this the whole time you think I would have cured your mom, stopped you and Al from doing forbidden Alchemy and let Al live in a suit of armor and gone into auto mail and made auto mail for you." She smacked me again.

"I guess I wasn't thinking, but honesty for me, how long?"

"You're very smart Edward Elric, so think, how long you been gone, 6 years. I've only known for about 2 maybe, not even."

"Oh, so why not any of those times."

"Because I needed to understand Alchemy's first law, I didn't want to kill you, Al or I in a crazy attempt early on in my understanding of alchemy. I took time to understand and figure out a way to do it, I never though I could transmute the very things that kept you moving on to your flesh."

"You tried everything didn't you, until Marcoh visited, right?"

"See, you're brilliant, yes, I tried every form of alchemy and learned more about the stone then you do, and I could have created a stone from day one, but I had to trade a lot of blood to do that, didn't seem smart so I tried to figure out how. Marcoh gave me the final hint; equivalent exchange is all about trading one for another not a sacrifice of equal substance, just equal value. A soul has no substance, that's why you can't create. A hummorculous was a body without a soul, anyone could create a body, and no one can create a soul."

"I may be brilliant but you're the most amazing thing that ever happened to me." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Can I?" She nodded. I took the very arm she created for me, two different forms but many times was fixed and lifted it to her face and touched, it. "How long has it been sense this hand has touched your delicate soft skin?"

"Too Long, poor Al, you could still feel and touch me, he couldn't feel or touch anything for all that time, I think we should spend time with him?" I sighed and nodded.

"Al's been through so much more than me, I know he deserves some time with you, I know I want you all for myself but that would be selfish."

"Don't worry; you are a very selfish person. Knowing you, you'll be selfish with me for the rest of your life."

"You've got it." I stood up and felt my bare feet on the ground with my new foot, it felt so nice, so new compared to the foot I've had my whole life. I hugged her mentally remembering with both my hands every curve of her body. Then I whispered into her ear. "If I had it my way we'd live in a mansion but no one could ever come inside so I could keep you inside forever."

"FullMetal doesn't fit you does it?"

"Not any more."

"Good, I like it that way, FullFlesh does but that sounds stupid, huh?" I laughed. "You're going to have to find a new way to transmute your metal, aren't you?"

"Don't think I need to anymore. I've got you in my arms, and Al has his life to live, and get married as Riza mentioned, and I, well I've got more than I could ever dream of."

"When did you become such a romantic Ed?"

"When I realized I had to take responsibilities for my actions and live up to what I lived for. You mature a lot after almost losing your brother, losing your mom and an arm and leg." She kissed me and I just held her tight, this was the first time in well…forever that I hadn't worried about hurting her while showing her my feelings. I never thought of her as more than a friend until a while ago but I always had to be careful. "It feels nice, being totally human again, doesn't it Al?" I could sense my brother's presence even if I could no longer hear him clank around when he walked, I knew my brother.

"Brother, how long are you going to hold onto Winry? I'd like to hug you and her because it's been so long."

"Oh it has, it has." She released me and she walked over to my brother who was pretty much my size and spun him around taking a look at every signal detail of him. She and I hadn't seen his body, or this body for that matter, in forever. "You and Ed look very handsome in your own bodies, no more metal to repair and now I need to stuff you with food, Al."

"Food!" I always did like food, especially food that was celebrating something, like Al and I having our bodies back. It made the food taste all the better, Ed, well he slowly picked at bits and pieces, not having eaten in a very long time. He forgot the taste he was enjoying everything on the table piece by piece and enjoying every flavor and bit of it. It was amusing to watch him. After a lot of food, I stood up and walked off.

"Big brother, where are you going?" Al said startled that I was leaving him.

"Al don't be such a worry wart, I have to go buy something in town, be back later." Al sighed and Winry smiled and patted Al on the back as he continued eating.

I came back a while with something in my pocket and I turned to Winry who was still making food for Al. I pulled the object out of my hand and bent down on my knee and clapped my hands together object inside my palms and then opened it up and showed it to Winry. She opened her mouth. "No, don't say anything. Winry Rockwell, will you marry me?" She nodded and jumped on me and hugged me. It caused me to fall over and then she kissed me and took the object from my hand.

"May I see it Big Sister?" I could just see my fiancée's face light up when Al said it. It meant the world to her finally being part of our family, it meant a lot to me too. She sat down with Al and me next to too and she showed him the ring and he pointed at something. "Look Big Sister!"

"What, Al?" She looked closely at the ring, and then at very inside edge of the ring. "What does it say Ed?"

"What, I didn't put anything on it, I don't think." I tried to remember what I might have done with it when I wrote the transmutation circle.

"It says To Winry- Love Ed. Then there's the transmutation circle next to it." Al smartly pointed out. I might have wrote that when I etched the circle it, or maybe my alchemy decided that as it was done from love it could have a mind of it's own.

"I honestly don't' remember putting that on it, I remember the circle that's it." She shrugged.

"Wait, Ed where's the diamond?" I laughed and set a quite large chunk of diamond on the table. "Why do you have a very large diamond that's not on the ring."?

"Cause Mrs. Edward Elric, I can't transmute diamonds, just metals and things of that nature. Diamonds are crystal so I thought you would help me in my design for the ring, since you would be the expert in crystal alchemy."

"Brother, that's very thoughtful of you to involve her in the alchemic art of making her own wedding ring." I nodded as Al presumed something that wasn't completely true.

"Let's go with that!" I said rubbing my head.

"What was going through that head of yours Ed?" My fiancée asked, and I looked at the ceiling.

"I went to the jewelers and picked up a diamond and a cube of gold and took it to the hillside. I was planning on doing the alchemy of the gold in front of you because you always enjoyed when Al or I performed it in front of you but I feared that I couldn't do the diamond because it wasn't something metal had no effect to. I tried for a long time to transmute the diamond, and wrote the crystal symbol on it too, just as you told me, but it wouldn't work. I got upset and thought that you could help me with it." She stood up and kissed me.

"Thank you for trying, even though it's a very delicate art and only two people in the history of alchemy have even gotten it you still tried and I'm proud of you for not relying on me first thought." I nodded and kissed her.

"Two people in the history of Alchemy, who would they be?" She laughed. "How about Mr. Marcoh, and Mrs. Winry Elric; am I right?" She nodded and hugged me. "I wonder if transmuting food is as easy as I think it is?"

Al laughed, "Brother don't take this the wrong way, I'd trust you with my life but not with a meal, I'd die, then you'd feel really guilty."

"Al!" I jumped at him and my fiancée pulled out her wrench and I stopped and sat down quickly at the table.

"Big brother, big sister is a wonderful cook, let her do the cooking and you stick to being a living legend okay." I pouted. "I'm sorry but mom and I were sick a week when you decided to make us dinner when we were little."

"I remember that, I had tried a bit, it was awful. I still remember that strange taste." I looked her and she laughed. "Sorry Ed but you aren't a chef, you're just everything else, like perfect, smart, and cute, and a great alchemist and so much more." I was blushing, nice Winry.

"Except tall, I say he should drink milk."

"Milk is worst that one of my full meals, trust me, you will see me hurt milk if I see it in stores." She patted me on the back. "Milk is evil." She laughed.

"Big Siblings, when is your wedding going to be, I don't want to be left alone forever." Winry started crying, and crying and I looked at Al. "I'm sorry Al, but I'm going to miss you two, you're the only friends I have." Then he started crying, now Al was crying because my fiancée was crying, great.

"Can we adopt Al, Ed?" Winry pleaded still crying.

"What kind of crazy idea is that, he's my brother, he's go live on his own, meet girls and then get married soon enough, come on Winry, we can't adopt him, he's my brother he needs to be independent." I pleaded with her.

"I knew you two hated me, bye Winry."

"Wait I'm coming with you, Al." Now my brother had run off with my girlfriend because I wouldn't adopt my brother. What kind of crazy life have I started?

"FullMetal, I heard about you and Winry, congratulations. So why is she outside crying with Alphonse?" I shrugged. "Tell me or I shoot you."

"Okay, okay, Al was upset because we're getting married and we're leaving him. Then he cried and Winry's upset because I don't want to adopt Al. It makes so little sense to me."

"Want me to get them to understand, by force." I shook my head.

"I can really handle it, just I don't know what to do with Al. He is so dependant of me, and I know I couldn't let him out on his own, Winry treats Al like a younger version of me who she'd protect with her life and Al can't grow up."

"Sounds like your pathetic, only a few seconds into your engagement and your wife ran off with your brother, pathetic Edward. I guess I can't call you FullMetal either, huh?" I shook my head, it felt nice for people to call me by my name, most people did others never will.

"For the records, Al did not steal my wife, I upset them both to the verge of tears and Al thinks I hate him because I won't adopt him." I sighed, it sounded so pathetic.

"Make crazy rules for Al so that he wants to live his own life, say it's a trial to see. Winry will beat you up for being cruel to him for a while, but your head's thick, it'll live. She and Alphonse with thank you for it later."

I walked out to the back yard and stood up standing strong in front of them. "Okay Al, but we're going to see how being a family is for awhile before we actually adopt you." I so can't believe I'm saying that, oh well, go on Ed. "But since you're living under Winry and my roof you have to treat up like we are your parents."

"Okay brother, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth." What did I get myself into? I saw Riza with a smile and a laugh. "Oh and you have to call us mom and dad, got it?" Al nodded a bit cautiously.

2 Weeks Later

It was strange; I think I was going to fold any day now. It felt weird without Al calling me brother, and hanging on to me everywhere, he was my younger brother but he was always like a child I had to care for regardless of his size.

Winry smiled at me, and I smiled back and had a seat next to her with a book on alchemic arts in her hands, that use to be me. She'd sit next to me in a tree while I read the books. Now it all her all the time, she wants to make sure that her alchemy will last.

"You're go to go insane aren't you?" I nodded and rested my head on her lap; we were the closest things I've ever seen to a normal family. A mom and dad and a child that worshiped his parents like gods, the dad who is crazy and succumbs to every problem then spends the time with his wife by relaxing on her while she reads. I've seen it on TV so many times it's sad. Winry has loved every second of being back with me, as I have. Al wasn't very sonly because it was only a decade ago I was a son, as well as he. Winry has been very calm and understanding the whole time, not like she uses to be, it scared me. It was the same her, but we stop arguing because we found out of our feelings, we used our anger to hide feelings. It's nicer when I can lover her without hiding it or arguing.

"Al just feels left out, I know I was a bit scatterbrained when I agreed to this but let me talk to our son, and our brother and see what I can manage." I nodded lifting up my head and it being covered by a book. "Stay, good Ed." I raised my eyebrow at her. "Behave." I sighed and read the page she was looking on. It was about lengths of different alchemist types. Besides crystal and human, metal is very long lasting, that's good, no wonder Winry made my limbs out of it.

I got up and walked over to spy on them and she didn't notice me. Al could sense me but just winked and let me stay. She sat next to him, and she leaned against him like he'd do with mom, I sighed. Al had missed out on his time with mom, and his time to be a child. I couldn't take his last chance; it was only for a while. I walked in there and Al smiled and Winry looked surprised. "No Winry, I can't do it, and neither can you."

"What dad", that word it hurt me, so much. Winry was either a mind reader or she just knew me.

"Al, you can go back to calling us by our names or brother and sister or whatever, it hurts your brother, and he can't handle it."

"What does she mean big brother?" I smiled.

I walked over to Al and hugged him. "I stink at being a father Al, and I was a horrible big brother, I realize now that you missed out on most of your childhood, and you missed out on having a mom and dad for most of your life. When I saw you lean happily next to Winry, It was like a flashback for me, of us and mom, it hurt, for me to be and equal to be like mom was, Winry is just as thoughtful as mom was, I could never match up for how Winry is and mom was." I walked out of the room. Winry followed me up our bedroom. I closed the door.

Winry's Viewpoint

"Edward Elric, you open this door right now." I walked in on Ed as he unlocked the door and was a clump on the floor. "Ed!" Al came running in there. I looked at him, he wasn't hurt, I don't think, he could be but I think he's just having a mental breakdown.

"Al, please you to your room, now, hurry." Al nodded and hurried to his room. He came back. "Al, please."

"Brother's going to be okay, right sister?" I nodded and sent him to his room. I hoisted Ed up onto the bed and he sit there, much like his brother's body did after his soul was gone.

"Ed, answer me." He didn't mover or say a work. "Ed." I started crying and I felt a hand on my back.

"You can't cry it's my turn." I sighed and hugged him. I nodded it was his turn. "Al needed a mother, I wanted to give that back to him, and I'd do anything to give him. I failed, and messed his life up more, I took his childhood from him. Then I expected him now with a body to be able to rely on him. I'm a horrible person, and I'd be the worst father." I stood up and grabbed by wrench from the side table. "Ow, what was that for."?

"Ed, it is appointed in every man's life a time of birth and death, so it was just your mom's turn, not your fault. He needed a mom, you did whatever you could to bring her back, and I was there. Alchemy is a pure hearted art, Ed. Al just wanted to help his big brother, you wanted your mom back, Al understood she was gone, you didn't. It took Al because of that compassion he had it wasn't your fault. I could think of millions of people to blame that accident on, me, you, Al, your mom, your dad, the person who created alchemy, the person who made the laws of equivalent exchange, not everything is equivalent exchange, just that. It's not your fault." I calmed down and hugged Ed. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine, I should have helped you too, maybe then whatever possessed me to make me a human alchemist could have saved you early. So many people could be blamed, but it's over now, over Ed, over."

In my arms, Ed at this point was like a little child, still not understanding death, and his whole life in general and taking it out on himself. If I described Ed, and Al you'd think they were my children, I held them in my lap, comforted them, fed them, that is who I was.

I took a little tray for my microscope and caught a few of Ed's tears in it without him knowing it and set it on the table. I touched my two fingers together and thought about my alchemy and then touched the tears.

"Ed, look." I held up a shiny crystal.

"Winry, it's the most beautiful crystal I've ever seen, what did you transmute it from?" I pointed at Ed and he freaked out.

"Where, what part of me?" I laughed at his concern.

"Crystal alchemy is part of human alchemy, one in the same. Crystals have to be made out of something pure, and flesh has to be made by someone who's pure hearted in the work. Would you like to know why this crystal is so important to me, and why it's the most beautiful and precious thing I have?"

"Yes."

"Because it is the purest thing ever, I took the tears that came from your pure heart in concern for your sweet brother and then combined them with my pure heart at work in the process. It's my most prized possession. It is part of you and me, it's pure because both crystal and flesh of the original start were pure so it is totally pure." Ed looked at himself and then at me.

"How could I be so pure as the crystal, Winry? I did all those bad things." I poked him in the chest.

"The crystal was taken from your tears and the only thing in your mind was your brother concern for him love it's as pure as something can get, I made it because I wanted a piece of you to show you how you are, you'd never believe me if I didn't show you. What to know why the Philosopher's Stone is truly red?" He nodded, blood holds everything the person is the good and bad, we are not perfect beings, nor are the body, so we as people are stained and imperfect just like the stone, and that's why it's red, not because of the blood, because of what the blood is."

After Ed had relaxed and spent some time staring at the product I had made out of one of his purest thoughts, I called Al back in here. What caught his eye was the stone Ed held up to the light and examined. "Ed, that's the most amazing stone ever, where'd you get that?"

"Be very careful with it Al, it's very important to Winry, and to me too."

"But where did you get that, I've never seen a stone so clear and perfect in every way, what is it made of Winry?"

"Most people wouldn't believe me if I told them, but it's made of Ed, Ed's perfect and pure thoughts concerning you. You should have seen how down he was on himself and thought how you deserved better; I caught a few of his tears and then crystallized them, and showed him how pure he really was."

"Is that true, Ed?" Ed nodded and stood up and walked over to his brother.

"I'm sorry Al, I should have listened to you and Winry all those years ago, and learned that death is death, there is no stopping it, when it happens it happens. I just wanted to bring back our mom for you, you deserved a great mother like her more than I did, I was selfish, Winry says the stone took your body because the idea used in the alchemy was purest, alchemy requires pure hearts, and loved, that's why the crystals so pure, Winry's love for me, and my love for you in a crystal is amazing, isn't it?"

"It sure is brother, it sure is. Winry, I know this crystal means a lot to you and Ed but can I keep it? It means so much to me too?"

"I guess that would be okay, I know how much Ed loves me and you, I can see it in him everyday. You can keep it but you really should take to being on your own, but you can stay here with us as long as you want, okay? Just try to make it on your own, we will always be here if you need help, but don't be dependant on us, you have two human feet now use them. Ed apparently needs more than two but its okay."

"Can I also see your wedding ring, Winry?" I nodded and took it off and handed to Al.

"What's with all of the borrowing precious things from us, Al?" Al sat on the ground and took out a piece of chalk and wrote a star with a crystal and metal transmutation circle in the middle, and drew this on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Patience brother." Ed sighed and I patted Ed on the back, he was very careful about the ring he had given me, it must have been expensive seeing as he bought a huge chunk of gold and a huge diamond. The circle lit up and Ed freaked out, I squeezed Ed's hand, Ed despised any transmutation circle that was drew on a floor, because of what happened with him and Al, it freaked him out.

"Done?" I playfully smacked Ed for criticizing his brother's work. Al nodded and handed the ring to me and I was so shocked I hid the ring from Ed for playful banter. "Come on Winry." Al smiled and went back to his room.

I rested my head on Ed's chest as what had become our normal thing and it was so calming I could easily fall asleep. "Now?" Ed said impatiently; I nodded and took the ring out of the drawer.

"Here, Ed; you can finally see it." I dropped the ring in his hand and you should have seen the look on his brother's face. "It's a complete ring by you, your brother was right, you couldn't out do yourself with this one."

"What?"

A piece of gold that you bought, transmuted into the ring and engraved with the all famous Fullmetal Alchemy circle on it, then a ring made out of a your pure tears in love our your brother my best friend, who's like a son to me, and crystallized by me myself, in love for you to show yourself how wonderful you are. You couldn't out do yourself with this one; no ring in the world is more spectacular than this one. Thank you Ed."

"I'm so confused." I laughed, and kissed him on the cheek.

"This ring represents our past, or present and future. Your past was caring for your brother until he moved, on the love for your brother and me, your present, and finally the everlasting bond of the ring that is whole never ending and stopping, the perfect gift."

Two Weeks Later

"I'm getting married, today, how wonderful." I said swaying happily around in circles.

"Yah, it really is for you Winry, everyone knew it would happen soon enough. Can I see the ring, it's a legend as is your husband." I laughed, now most people don't know Ed as a living legend but its better that way. He does get into fights that often either. Riza was helping me with the wedding all the way. "It's just as Roy said Al described it. Will you, it means much more how you would then Roy."

"I've told this story so much that one might think I get tired of it, but I never do. The day I ran into Ed and Al I had to pretend I was Alice so I couldn't refer to anything about them which stunk, then I took care of them and I asked Al was his brother always as mean as this to girls. He said yah, most girls, and then he asked me did I like Ed and I denied and he found out, so I had to reveal myself to Al so he'd understand. So then the army came the next morning and threatened Ed and Al, I stopped them and paralyzed Major Marcelo then later that day you came and arrested Ed and I wouldn't let you, and then we had all those dealings. We realized we loved each other, I transmuted Al back to normal, then I did Ed and we threw a party and filled Al with food and then Ed ran off and came back with something for me. He had a huge chunk of gold and he transmuted it into the ring before my very own eyes but he, not being a crystal alchemist like I was couldn't transmute the diamond. So he asked me too, but then Al was upset and I was with Ed because he wouldn't adopt Al, weird enough 2 weeks later Ed had a mental breakdown because Al wouldn't call brother, even though it was Al who commanded him to call him dad, Ed felt worthless, and was upset for his brother, I caught the tears in a bowl and transmuted them into the pure clear crystal. The reasons that crystal and human transmutation is so hard is crystal takes a pure objects and human takes a pure alchemist so the crystal was special because it was made from tears purely out of Ed's face in love for his brother, and was crystallized by me, because I wanted to show Ed how pure he was with the stone so the pure feelings of love for Ed and Ed's tear were what makes the stone was the only stone ever like that. Then out of Al's love for us he brought the two together, and so the legendary ring was born." I ended up using this story as my speech for the wedding ceremony and I loved the story because out of the three people involved it showed how much love we shared, I and Ed were getting married and Al well he was being dependant on himself and he only visited a bit now, sadly, but it was good I told myself. He was Ed's best man, and I hadn't picked a best made, I decided to pick the real Alice Mirada who I had talked to a lot because I had to know her to be her. She and I became good friends.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to bring together these two people in holy matrimony, first the bride and groom have called a few people to do speeches before we finish this up. Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Alice Mirada, and the bride and groom themselves as well as the bride's grandmother." I was surprised and that grandma had volunteered to do this, but she could say something right.

Alphonse: Hi I'm Alphonse Elric and Ed, or as some people used to call him a long time ago, FullMetal. I've known Ed my whole life but the first thing I remember was the fateful day when I lost my body and Ed his leg, he gave his arm for me to live in the armor, he saved me and sealed my body to save me. Ed was always one to be hot tempered but we loved him all the more, especially Winry. The three of us had been friends since we were little newborns, Ed was always by my side as was Winry, Ed and Winry bickered a lot and didn't agree on much until a month or so ago, then and now they agree on nothing, they're probably thinking, we do not together. I love them both and even when I was little I'd watch them go on and be my protectors, which I enjoyed watching them agree on to defend me, it was what brought them together. Winry's always taken care of Ed, even when he lost his arm and leg. Even though it was her job, she loved every moment of working with Ed. She told me once that Ed was upset he couldn't keep the arm and leg because of how it had brought them together. The arm and leg were transmuted into the real arm and leg. Alchemy is a science of love, the love is what makes you able to do it or not, a purpose and thought is all it takes, Winry had both when she transmuted Ed and I back to normal, I owe her and Ed my life. That's all I have to say, other than that, I always did know they loved me, maybe not as much as they love each other but the love me a lot.

Al came down the podium and I hugged Al, and so did Ed. "It was the most amazing speech I've ever heard, Al. Thanks for doing this."

"You two deserve this, so why did you invite the majors to talk." I pointed to Ed.

"Ed thought that as much as you knew about him so did the majors so it was only fair to get an outside opinion, I picked those two, Ed doesn't exactly love my choice, I do." Al laughed and had a seat.

Riza: Hi I'm Riza Hawkeye. I've only known Edward for the last 8 or so years, but he's an amazing person to meet. He's a bit whiny, and complains a lot but most people ignore that, not Winry, she put Edward in his place, if he got out of line her friend Mrs. Wrench would smack him back in place. It's a wonder why he's so small; Mrs. Wrench smashed him down so much all the time. I was only under the commanded to work with Ed once and that was the day that he proposed to Winry. He was so confused, "Why would she risk herself for Al and I?" Al answered that she loved him, but it hit Edward minutes later that she loved him, and he did too so he decided to propose. Edward was always there for Al and it's no wonder Al worships Edward, Edward was the world to Al. Edward would have rather given himself then to have their mom gone for Al, and Winry could tell you a story about that, if you asked, it involves adopting his brother, Al running off with Winry, and her wedding ring. Edward loves Winry and when it was time to transmute Al, Edward didn't want to take the chance that he could lose her, so he helped as much as he could. He ran around the house crazily after it happened 3 hours earlier and then he made some of the most wonderful compliments I've ever heard anyone said. They involved him owing Al and his life to her for all the things she'd help them with through the way. Edward is amazing, but Winry can't be counted out either, she would have given herself to save Al and Edward. Winry still not having complete control of her alchemy threatened to blow up the whole entire army centered there for Ed's capture if he was not left alone. They are both a bit full of anger, but they deserve each other.

"Thank you so much for speaking upon our behalf, Riza." Ed nodded and rolled his eyes like it was so hard for people to compliment him on the wonderful things they've done for each other.

"My pleasure, Edward and Winry; I was glad to speak on your behalf. It was wonderful working with you Edward, and it was amazing to meet your beautiful wife, Winry." He smiled and held my hand.

Mustang: I am Roy Mustang and I was Edward's commanding officer, until he retired to spend time with his brother Alphonse Elric and his new mission to protect his wife, Winry. Winry was the only person who we've ever found who could keep Edward under control, even in his most confused, or vengeance filled moments. She was there for him, and understood him, how I don't know and really I don't care because she gave him everything he needed. Winry once told Ed that Alchemy was an art of love, and equivalent exchange was a matter not of equal substance but of equal value. When Riza and I were told the conversation that took place between the couple hours before Ed proposed it might sound corny to anyone who doesn't understand.

"I owe you a lot, Winry. I owe you my capability to get around, to walk and pretty much the fact that I'm living to you, I would have bleed to death if I was alone, and Al's soul would be gone and I would have never thought to put him and the armor, and then you brought him back. I owe you my life pretty much, Al does too but Al already worships you. You okay?"

"You complimenting me, and thanking me feels nice, it's very calming after a good days work of Alchemy. Come here. You complete me, Edward Elric, if it wasn't for you, I'd be sitting here waiting for an adventure rather than listing to the adventures of yours. I like you much more when you're nice." He read the conversation that Ed and I had in my bedroom after Ed's transmutation, I remember so much from that.

Mustang: It may be corny to those who don't understand them but to those who do it's the most honest thing that we've ever heard. You could say it was alchemy. You complete me, which was what Winry said. It was true; like alchemy combined them together, they were two equal halves. One might think that what she gave Ed was not equal to what Ed gave her, but we must remember that all Winry wanted was very simple, her friends, to be happy, and an adventure, Ed gave her all she wanted, and of course love too, we can't forget that. What Ed wanted might be a lot to ask a normal person, his mother, his arm and leg, his brother's soul in his rightful body, and all the other things Ed had said. That was a lot to ask but in value they are equal both giving the other everything and more then they ever asked for. None of those things did they ever say they wanted, and will never need to ask again. The value of both the things they needed to complete were done by the other, Winry had more to handle, but it was not too much that Ed had asked, and how she defended him, showed that to Ed at last. Ed was just clued into what he felt the day of the engagement that might cause people to fear them falling apart but Ed knew it and so did Winry the whole life, they just didn't know what to do with it.

Mustang's speech was the longest but it showed the part of our existence that we knew was there, but it explained what we meant when we said those things, we really did complete each other, it was amazing. "Winry, you're crying, what's wrong?"

"Ed, that was very nice what he was saying, it made me happy to finally understand the things that I had said to you, and you to me, he's so put together, but so are you except at a much younger, and more mature for your age. Grandma was right, when you became a dog to the military you have to grow up, and you did with people who were also in the military." I kissed Ed and waited for the next speaker, which was grandma.

My grandma: I'm the guardian of those three after both of their families were gone. I've known Ed and Al their whole lives as Winry has, they were inseparable, not even their parents could pull the three of them apart; but fate could. The day their mothers died, it was hard for Al and Ed, and especially Winry. She knew from the beginning that death was death, but Edward wanted so much for his mother back to care for Al, he didn't listen. If I would have given her a wrench then, I'm sure he'd have a lot more headaches but it would be worth it for them both to not have gone through that all, and for them to leave Winry. Winry would stare out her window and wait for the time that Ed called a begged her to forgive him for wrecking his auto mail arm or leg then she'd go and fix it and hang out with them. She missed the boys, but to save Winry some embarrassment and probably Ed some two I won't repeat the things she told me. She just really missed Ed, and wanted them to just get Al's body back, so everything back to normal. She was patient and waited and then he'd call and she'd pretend to be upset with Ed, then go help him. To Winry, Ed and Al were like her family, and today is the happiest day of her life because she's not only married to the boy of her dreams, she's part of her two best friends' family. I'm sure Ed and Al's mother is smiling down at them now because of how happy Ed and Winry have made each other, and Winry was like a mother figure to Al and he'd never forget her or his father figure, his brother, maybe that's why he wanted Winry and Ed to adopt him; they were not just his big brother, and big sister, but his protectors and parents as well. That's why no person in the world could stop this wedding it's perfect.

Grandma came down the stairs and hugged me, and Ed. "Thanks for not telling all those stories, you could have been a little less detailed but everyone got more than the point." Ed was staring at me, I wanted to hit him with a wrench, and the way he was looking at me was so creepy. "What Ed?" I asked.

"Why haven't you ever told me any of those stories, I'd like to hear them. I am you husband, and they are about me." I sighed then smiled at him.

"Yes, they are very interesting stories, and I promise to tell you, but they're quite embarrassing. Later, I promise. Well looks like it's your turn." Ed shrugged, and walked onto the podium.

Ed: I know there isn't really any need to introduce myself because everyone here knows me, I'm Major Edward Elric, the Metal Alchemist and I'm here to speak about me and my wife, Winry Elric, the Crystal Alchemist. I don't know if what General Mustang said is so much as honest to they point. Yes in value maybe both Winry and I both were completed by each other, but I did so much to hurt her and not so much to help her, I don't deserve a girl like her, probably never will; but I try everyday. She says it's more than enough for her, but I try anyway. Winry has always been there for me, rather I appreciated it or not, I appreciated it in the last 7 years but not really the early years. She's always advised us, helped, and given us everything we need. I guess I owe her so much more than I could ever give her, but I'm willing to try, she'd probably kill me for giving up that much for her because she only cares for us, the simplest things make her happy, like just talking with me, or visiting Al, they keep her happy all the time. The simple things are all she asked for but I try to think of what I could give her more, I guess I couldn't be better than this. I love Winry because she's so thoughtful, beautiful, sweet, and kind; and smart she knew from when we started learning alchemy we couldn't use it to bring back mom, but I never listed, until they day she was going to sacrifice herself for Al, it didn't seem fair then, but it does today. Winry has helped me through every problem in my life and has been there for every happy thing, I guess it is because she loved me and I always loved her, I tried to convince myself for a few years that I couldn't and I didn't. Al scolded me for the denial, then when they day come that she defended us, I asked Mustang and Al why. They explained that it's because she loved Al and I. Al laughed and clearified that she loved me more than a friend, Al was free to stay with her, I was being arrested for endangering her, I realized that I really did love her and only with her saying it to me which she did moments later, I clearified the whole thing, and I was the happiest person ever. Winry; Al and my pain is almost over, but this ends one half of my horrible life, and on to a better, perfect part with you. I love you, Winry. Now finish up so I can marry you.

Everyone laughed as I hugged Ed and walked up onto the podium myself. I was a little nervous about the speech. It was very simple it consisted on two or three aspects, the ring, my love for Ed of course and all my feelings.

Me: Good Morning, I'm Winry Rockwell until I finish this speech. Ed would love for me to just be quiet now so we could get married but we have one more person, sorry Ed. It's true everything everyone's said about me, mechanic, auto mail specialist, the crystal alchemist, mother figure to Al, soon to be wife of Edward Elric, and so much. But I'm covering 3 things, the three most prized possessions of mine, Ed, this ring, and my friends. It's pretty much all I have but it's all I need, as Ed said, I stay simple that all I'll ever need from Ed and ever needed from anyone. Ed is the most important of my prized possessions, it's one I thought I'd lose when I lost it for 7 years or so, but it came back to me, I knew he would. If I lost him it would be the end for me, I'm sure had I not known the effects of human transmutation of bodies I would have tried to get him back, I learned that lesson years before the boys, I warned them, but they didn't listen. I couldn't be mad or sour at them for not listening to be because they got their punishment, if I were there I would have just hit them with a wrench and saved them all the traveling and pain. Ed was my best friend, and dearest friend and so was Al and I hated to see them go, but if Ed and Al could get their bodies back it would be worth it, it turns out that they would have been better off staying after all. The second is this ring it is the purest thing ever made because as being the only one it is the purest and irreplaceable, it was made for the pure tears of Ed, in regards to his brother, crystallized my me with the love of Ed in mind to show him his purity, and Ed transmuted the gold right in front of me when he gave it to me, engraved and all, then Al brought the stone and ring together for his love for his big brother and sister. Then my friends, what can't I say about them, they helped me grow up, taught me to treat people and helped me understand myself and Ed and I owe them so much. I love Ed and in this ring alone shows all the prize possessions of mine in one small object but also, Ed reminds me every minute of every day which I couldn't be happier about. I love Ed and I can't wait for the next speech to be over but the last is the most important.

"Who is it Winry?" I pointed to a girl who had brown hair the color of the wig I was wearing, she was tall, but she was Al's age, and she looked at me and smiled. "Listen," I told him.

Alice: I'm Alice Mirada and I've only known Winry, for 3 month and why I was asked to speech was a total mystery to me. Winry said it was important so I'll tell you how everything went down for me. The military came to my house with Winry being surrounded with guards to protect her, they needed her safely away from a guy named Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric. They told me the story of Ed and Al and they're mission. At first I thought it was joke, who would be stupid enough to use alchemy to resurrect their dead mother, then I saw what made me agree to sell my house to Winry. She was crying, I could feel her tears because she understood them, and I knew she loved the two, why she was being taken from them, I was never told but I just knew she needed safety from them, I was told they were wanted and they'd try to come and get Winry so I left Winry to be me for a few years, it was only really two months or so. I thought that she'd be in hiding for a few years but then she called me telling me to come back and take her place since Ed and Al were there and she'd get in trouble. I told her just to act like they didn't know them and she did but something stopped her. Mr. Genius Alphonse Elric accused her of loving Edward and she felt like Al needed to know and I still don't understand Ed and Al I know that they are good friend, and she'd never do anything to get them in trouble but I told her to stay and she did as she was told. That's all I have to say.

"So why did you ask her to speak?" Ed asked, not understanding how important her opinion of us hers was.

"Ed, she is someone who doesn't know our past, she knew of our love for the few stories and what I said, and what she saw you do. She knew everything about us, without even talking to you or knowing us for a very long time. That's why."

"That's very smart of you to do that; I wouldn't have thought to ask an outsider's opinion of us." Ed said and I smiled and held his arm and he took me to the altar, with both Ed and I not having our parents alive we would accompany each other for the wedding.

Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Through marriage, Edward Elric and Winry Rockwell make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Edward and Winry will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

Do you Edward Elric take Winry Rockwell to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?

Ed was a bit confused and I held his hand and griped it tighter. "Yah, of course I will." I giggled at bit and looked at him with a bit of amusement. I smiled and wanted to kiss him right now but now it was my turn.

Do you Winry Rockwell take Edward Elric to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

"I do." Ed smiled with a lot of happiness and then we both looked at everyone and a few of our friends were very happy for us. I'm sure they were all there, I knew they were here.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. You Edward Elric, may place the ring on you wife's hand.

And so, by the power vested in me by the Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride." The minister finished. Ed grabbed me, gently around the waist and I grabbed him around his neck and we kissed, this is the beginning and the end; the beginning of our life as husband and wife, and the end to our adventure as friends, separate and apart. As we finished the kiss, I grabbed him into a hug. Everyone was happy and smiling.


End file.
